TXC  Pleasurable Break
by ThomasElias
Summary: This is a sort of sequel to my 'Beach fun' story. There is a line at the end of that which says:'But next time let's do it somewhere more private, like let's say...my workshop.' In this story, I kinda made that happen. Contains Mature sexual content. !


Tho it was still summer, it turned out to be a typical rainy day, when you can't do anything outside, thus you have to stay all day indoor. This didn't really bother Tails, since he worked in his closed hanger/workshop on his Tornado biplane, like usually. More precisely he was working on the dashboard/navigation inside the small cockpit because he found it out-of-date and had plans for a more advanced one. First he had to take out the old one tho, which wasn't easy in the small cockpit; some parts were very hard to reach, and to reach them he had to take up very uncomfortable poses. It took him quite a while to finally remove the last piece of equipment. By the time he did, his back and shoulders were aching from all the work in the small place. He looked at the old speedometer in his hand for a few seconds before he threw it to the other scrapped parts when he noticed Cosmo coming into the hanger.

"Hey Cosmo."

"Hi Tails." greeted the seedrian girl while looking at the old biplane.

"What brings you to the hanger?"

"I was bored so I thought I'd check up on my favorite two-tailed fox." she said giggling.

"Like you knew any other two-tailed foxes." Tails laughed while rubbing his aching shoulders.

"Is there something wrong with your shoulder?" Cosmo asked when she looked at Tails.

"It's nothing, just working in this small cockpit is a bit painful." he joked.

"Maybe I can make it feel better. Would you like if I massaged it?" Cosmo offered.

"That would be great. Although seeing you makes it feel better already." he added blushing.

"Aww Tails!" she said also blushing. She climbed up the ladder next to the plane to Tails who was sitting in the plane's seat. She placed her soft, silky hands on Tails' shoulders and started to slowly, gently massage them.

"Oh...Cosmo, that feels so good." he mumbled as she kept gently massaging. His statement made her smile as she continued. After a few minutes Tails felt like his shoulders were reborn, they didn't hurt anymore at all. After she stopped, he looked into her eyes and said blushing again:

"What would I do without you, Cosmo."

She didn't reply, just blushed and giggled in her sweet voice, the voice Tails loved to hear. Without saying anything, Tails picked her up from the ladder by her hips and placed her sitting in his lap with her back facing him.

"What are you up to Tails?" she asked smiling/blushing turning her head back to him.

"Your turn for a massage." he replied blushing as he pulled his gloves off so he could massage her shoulders with his bare paws.

"Aw Tails, you really shouldn't have.." Cosmo blushed even more, letting Tails massage her.

"Anything for you." Tails replied. Just like Cosmo did to him, he also slowly, gently massaged her shoulders. Cosmo enjoyed the treatment, she felt very relaxed in his lap with his soft, furry paws touching her. Little did she know that Tails also had something else in plan beside the massage. He remembered very well when Cosmo gave him a blowjob on the beach when he absolutely wasn't expecting it and he was thinking of returning that unimaginable pleasure sometime she gave her then. He sometimes wondered wasn't this a very stupid and insane idea and why does exactly he wants to do it, but he always came to the conclusion that to please Cosmo because he loves her. So while Cosmo was massaging his shoulders, suddenly it came to his mind that this could be the perfect opportunity..

He continued to massage her, but from her shoulders he slowly headed down below her arms, then slowly to her breasts.

"Oh, Tails, what are you.." she started, but he hushed her quiet.

"Shhh, just relax." Tails said softly. Since she couldn't imagine Tails doing something with her she wouldn't like or enjoy, she let Tails do whatever he had in mind.

Tails slowly reached her small, but shapely breasts and started to massage them, getting a firm grip on them then caressing then. Cosmo started to let out small moans as he played with her breasts. So far Tails only touched her breasts through her dress, but now he reached for the red crystal on it where the opening was. He slowly opened the top of her green/white dress and pulled the two sides of it a little apart to reveal her boobs. Cosmo blushed harder and harder but didn't try to stop Tails' actions. Tails started to play with her boobs again, now sometimes grabbing her nipples for a few seconds, which made Cosmo moan a little louder. He continued to caress her breasts with his left hand, but with his right hand he headed down her body..he reached in between the petals of her dress and approached between her legs. He put his hand on her panties and gently started to rub her pussy through it. Cosmo started to moan even louder also starting to pant a little. Tails rubbed her for a little more, then he reached under her panties and started to rub her delicate pussy a little harder and faster. She gasped, didn't expecting Tails to go this far alone. She knew Tails as a shy fox who wouldn't dare to do something like this without incitement, so his actions surprised her, but she didn't remark, she let Tails go as far as he wanted. Tails continued rubbing her sweet pussy, speeding up sometimes just to slow down again and also spreading her lips to rub her more inner parts with his middle finger. Cosmo was now constantly moaning, still surprised of Tails' newfound bravery and self-confidence to do this. She was feeling her orgasm coming when Tails unexpectedly pulled his hand out.

"Tails...why did you.." she started asking, panting but Tails interrupted her again.

"Shhh, it's not over yet." he said quietly, and on his right hand he let out his claws from his fingers. He put one of his fingers under the rim of her panties and easily cut it with his claw. He did the same thing on the other side of the panties, making it fall off from her and onto the floor of the cockpit under her. Tails pulled his claws back into his paw and reached for her wet pussy again. He rubbed it a little, then slid one of his fingers inside and started to finger her. Cosmo gasped again, feeling more and more pleasure as Tails continued to move his finger inside her pussy. Tails kept going, then after a few minutes he slid a second finger inside her too. Cosmo's pussy was now very wet, her fluids covering Tails' fingers, almost dripping from her. Tails knew she was probably close to an orgasm, but he had one more surprise for her in mind..

He pulled his fingers out, put his hands on her hip and lifted her up a little from his lap. Cosmo was panting hard and before she could catch her breath to ask anything, Tails positioned his erected penis to her wet pussy and pulled Cosmo back on it. Cosmo let out a loud moan as she didn't expect this; since her dress was still on her, she couldn't see Tails' cock or what was he planning. Tails, who so far leaned forward on the seat so he could reach Cosmo more easily, now leaned back on it, held Cosmo at her hips and started to thrust his cock into her. She moaned loud, but soon moved with Tails, lifting her body up then dropping it back on his member, adding even more to the pleasure that Tails gave her so far. Tails kept thrusting in her using his hips, but since it wasn't easy and it was exhausting after a while he stopped and let only Cosmo move on his member. Now they were both moaning and panting together heavily as they were making love, feeling their orgasm coming. Cosmo kept on riding Tails, her breasts bouncing a little up and down, while he was holding her at her slender hips, helping her in the movement. He felt that his orgasm was coming very soon and he didn't want to cum in her again like he was basically forced to at the beach so he decided to warn her:

"Cosmo, I'm gonna cum! You better get off!"

Cosmo stopped, got up enough so Tails could pull out his cock from her pussy, then fell back on his lap from exhaustion. Just as she did, Tails' cum started to squirt from his member, going through right between two petals of Cosmo's dress, then landing on the frame of the empty dash/navigation. As the first stream landed, then came the next one, and the next one, and the next one ,covering what was left of the dash in hot, sticky cum before the streams started to die down and finally stopping, making a mess not only on the dash, but also on the floor of the cockpit.

Tails and Cosmo panted heavily, none of them being able to say a word. After they managed to more or less catch their breath, Tails leaned in to embrace Cosmo and gave her a kiss on the neck, then softly, playfully said in her ear:

"That was the return match for what you started on the beach."

Cosmo turned around to face him and looked into his eyes, smiling and blushing before answering:

"I think we're even then."

"Yeah..Now I can clean up the dash..."


End file.
